Overwatch These Kids For a While
by Otomos the Crazy Peridot
Summary: Two teenagers, two kids, and a pink lion fall through a dimensional portal into the world of Overwatch. Now, with the help of Overwatch, they must build a portal to return to their homes. It won't be easy. Many are interested in the portal they fell out of, and some are willing to do anything to find out more.


**Hello! OtomostheCrazy here! To be completely honest, I wrote this fic out of frustration. You may be asking what happened. Well the short story is: a great story is cancelled, because it went against the rules, and since I based a fic I've been working SO LONG ON is similar and pretty much based off of it, I had to cancel that and start thinking up a different fanfic to make. I came up with three different ideas, all involving Overwatch. This is the first idea that I followed through with.**

 **This is a crossover between Overwatch, Adventure Time, and Steven Universe. The only reason it's not on the X-over list is because barely anyone actually looks in that particular part of the site...Hopefully people actually care enough to read this.**

 **Either way, enjoy.**

 **...Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I don't own anything but the idea of this story. I would think that it was obvious, since this is , but I dunno.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a great day for Steven and Connie. In fact, it had been a great day up until this point. Connie showed up for training, she and Steven had a chance to hang out, and they even managed to get Lion to run around the town for a little while. It was supposed to be fun. Unfortunately for them, that fun would come to an end in a battle that neither of them had expected to come across. A battle where a pink girl and a teenage boy wearing a weird animal hat are fighting against a floating woman that wore a yellow hat. Oh, and the pink girl had weird toy-like guns that were actually dangerous. People were actually running as fast as they could to get away...Definitely one way for a good day to go bad.

"Betty!" exclaimed the boy. "Come on! All PB wants to do is help!"

"Yeah!" said the pink girl. "So what if the process hasn't been tested?! Marceline survived a something similar...that was also untested...Just trust me!"

The woman in the yellow hat said nothing in response, only responding with a blank stare and a blast of energy. The pink girl gasped and ducked out of the way. The energy hit a bench that ended up transforming into a chariot made out of cotton candy. As one would expect, this had Steven and Connie shocked and concerned. They've seen some strange things, but something like that was just flat out strange to them. Especially since the woman didn't seem to look like any sort of gem.

They didn't quite understand what was going on, but it was clear that they needed to stop it before it went any farther. The kids looked to each other with determination, then looked down to Lion, who simply blinked in response. Though another person would think that the pink feline simply didn't understand their intention, Lion seemed to have gotten the message, as he began charging towards the battle with the kids on his back. Steven and Connie released their warcry, earning them the attention of the people they were trying to stop. The teenager and the pink girl paled at the sight of two children heading towards them.

"Wait! Don't come near! She's-"

The pink girl didn't have a chance to finish her warning, before her apparent enemy opened up a portal in the sky. The portal sucked all six of them into itself, almost taking the boardwalk with it, before closing itself, and completely disappearing. Those who managed to take cover and watch it all, just stared aghast. Two particular people being a short, stocky girl, and a tall, lanky boy. They just watched a close friend of theirs get sucked into a portal that lead to who knows where.

...

Falling through the portal, the children wanted to scream as they spiraled downward ingot he infinite space of the interdimensional plane. Unfortunately, those screams would come out as silence, as the plane of existence allowed no sound to inhabit. As they continued downward into the unknown, Steven noticed that the woman with the yellow hat was...walking towards them? With a movement of her hand, Lion and the kids stopped spinning, though it still felt like they were falling. The woman looked at each of them, but stopped when she saw Lion's face. The great feline and the woman entered what seemed to be a staring contest for a moment. Eventually, the woman grinned and patted Lion on the face. The woman's hand glowed for a moment, and Lion felt a weird buzz, so he shook the hand off.

The woman, still smiling, walked a small distance away from them, and began to do the Macarena for whatever reason, before folding into herself until she disappeared altogether. A window of light opened up beneath the five remaining individuals, and they descended into it...

* * *

In a futuristic Earth, filled with technology beyond the scope of the Present day, people had once faced a Crisis they had previously only thought existed in fiction: a robot uprising. All sorts of computer programs and Artificial Intelligence began realizing that they had a will of their own. Among them were special programs known as the "god A.I." They had decided on the destruction of the human race, and forced their control over the robots called "Omnics." They waged war on the world, causing death and chaos to every country. That is, until they were stopped by Overwatch.

Overwatch was a group filled with the best of the best. From doctors to soldiers to scientists to pilots, and so much more, every person in Overwatched worked to end the Omnic Crisis, and quarantine the god A.I. They were successful. Unfortunately, the end of the Crisis was not the end of Overwatch. They encountered a new enemy that went by the name "Talon." Against this enemy, Overwatch would crumble from the inside out. Not only that, the civilians of the world's countries had begun to call for Overwatch to be shut down. After several months of suffering several losses, Overwatch was finished. Its agents scattered across the world, and the group became a memory.

Still, a new threat is rising once again, and agents of Overwatch are beginning to gather together once again.

Now, we stumble upon two such agents. Winston, the Scientist gorilla, and Lena Oxton (AKA "Tracer"). The two had just recently reunited, and were currently catching up with each other. Winston didn't have much to say, as he had mostly been working on different projects in the time Overwatch had been disbanded. Tracer, on the other hand...

"I even got to meet Lucio himself! He was a nice guy. Way nicer than I thought he'd be. I'm still beating myself up for not getting his autograph when I got the chance. Oh! That reminds me! There was this one time, where-"

...kept herself busy. She had gone to a great many events, some of which she had helped protect people of import from evildoers looking to eliminate any chance of peace. There were a few moments where she had failed, but now that Winston was bringing everyone back together, she felt that their chances of doing good again were rising. Heck, even though she was the only one who had responded to the Recall at the moment, she and Winston had already foiled one of Talon's plans...albeit with the help of a few kids. Still, she was sure that they had nowhere else to go, but up!

Tracer continued to recount her activity during the time that passed since she last talked to her scientist friend, until a pulsing beep began to sound off. Winston went over to his computer to see what in the world his computer picked up. It turned out that Athena had picked up some sighting of Talon making a move. It seems like these two members will be going on a reconnaissance mission...

* * *

 **So...yeah. This was kinda rushed. Don't worry. Future chapters won't be like this.**

 **As you can see, I played around with the magic that Betty has, but keep in mind that we don't really know just what Magic Man's magic could do. By that extent, We don't know how far Betty's powers can go. All we know is that it can't help Simon...maybe. I don't know, they don't really show what that stuff can do. So, I just played around a bit. I won't be doing that much.**

 **I'm actually excited for when they land. I have a few ideas I want to play with, so...Seeya's!**


End file.
